Enchanted
by xKireyy
Summary: Kid's annual party is coming up, and at the same time Maka developed a crush on Soul. She doesn't think he even notices her in that way, but will everything change at the party? SoMa oneshot; complete


**A/N: Yeahhhh…..I found this oneshot in the deepest pit of my documents. I did some marjor editing so it would be (ish)worthy to be uploaded. I cut it down from 6000 words to 2000 yaaay.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Soul Eater!**

* * *

The time for one of Kid's annual parties was coming up. Maka was sitting on the couch, a notepad resting on her knees and a pen in her hand. She tapped the end of the pen against her temple in thought.

"Maka, you home?" Her partner's voice entered the room.

The girl jumped and the notepad landed on the ground. When Soul walked in, he looked confused.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, several shopping bags hanging from his grip.

"N-No!" She smiled at him before picking up the notepad and shutting it quickly, "I was just thinking."

Soul sighed and decided to let it slide. Maka had been acting weird lately, especially around him. When he had asked BlackStar what he thought was wrong, he just said that it was 'those weird girly hormones'.

"So did you get everything?" Maka asked, setting the notebook and pen on the coffee table then bounding up to Soul who was setting all of the bags on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Blaire still has to bring in some more things."

"Souly-kun~! Come help me!" Blaire's voice rung from outside.

He sighed. "Be right back, Maka."

"Okay," She watched as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him. She waited until he was completely gone from her sight until she ran over to the coffee table and picked up the notebook and flipped through it.

_Anyways, I can't write for much longer. Soul and Blaire just got home. I don't know if I can keep liking him! He's just so cute...even if he is a total jerk sometimes. And he can be lazy, boring, annoying–_

"Oh, Maka!" Blaire suddenly tackled the small girl from behind, "What'cha writing?"

"Nothing!" Maka closed the notebook but it was suddenly floating in the air. "Blaire, give it back!"

"There's no secrets between us, Maka!" The witch smiled brightly and brought the notebook to her, opening it, "I thought you knew that–" Her eyes widened as she read the first line of the journal. Maka shifted uncomfortably.

Blaire looked up from the journal to Maka and then to the irritated Soul who walked in at that moment with more grocery bags, looking confused for a second time that day.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing~!" Blaire shut the journal and handed it back to Maka who took it graciously but embarrassed.

"If you say so," He gave up and put the remaining bags on the counter. "Blaire, did we get everything on the list?"

"Yeah," She answered without even checking. She was staring at the small girl who retreated to her room.

"Do you know what's wrong with Maka?" Soul asked, walking up beside Blaire.

"Of course I do!"

"Then what?"

"It's a secret," She winked at Soul who sighed again. "You should try talking to her!"

"Why?"

"Cause she hasn't seen you all day, _duh_! Now go on," She shoved Soul in the direction of the hallway.

"So not cool," He muttered. Soul knocked on his meister's door. "Maka, can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah! Just a second!" Soul heard shuffling around the room and the slamming of a drawer. Maka opened the door with haste.

"Hey Soul! Come in!"

Soul eyed her suspiciously and walked past her and sat on her bed. Maka closed the door and leaned against it, apprehensive.

"You've been acting weird lately."

Maka gulped. "R-Really? I haven't noticed!"

"You're doing it right now."

"Doing what?"

"Acting weird."

"Oh...well what's normal?" She got him there. He didn't know how to respond.

"Whatever. I came to ask what's on your mind, since you've been acting 'weird' lately. Does it have anything to do with Kid's party?"

Maka looked at the floor. She had no way out of this one unless she could come up with an excuse.

"Oh, it's nothing I promise!"

"Maka..."

"Okay fine! I..." She looked around her room in desperation until she spotted her old dress she had worn to one of Kid's previous parties.

"I don't know what to wear!"

Soul looked dumbfounded. He shook his head in disbelief and scratched the back of his head. "That's it?"

"What do you mean '_that's it'_? It's an important part of a girl's life to look nice at a party!"

"You've never cared before."

"W...Well I do now!" Maka was in deep trouble. If she let her lie slip then it would be over.

"Alright..." Soul leaned back on his arms, "so what are you going to do about it?"

_This is a perfect time to ask him on a date!_

_But it won't exactly be a date...more like a forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do._

_Man..._what do I do_?_

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"Oh, sorry! Um...well I wanted to go shopping for a new one!"

"That's a given."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "But I wanted you to come with me!"

"Me?" He looked shocked.

"Y-Yeah! Cause I need a guy's opinion," Maka said as a matter-of-factly, putting her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

"Okay...so when are we going?"

"I would like to go sometime this week, preferably tomorrow." She suggested, keeping her raging inner thoughts at bay.

"Do I get to come?" Blaire's cheerful voice entered the room.

"Uh..." Maka silently pleaded _no_ with her eyes.

"Come on, girly! You need someone to give you fashion tips," Blaire winked at her and Maka felt a blush creeping up her face.

"Am I missing something?" Soul asked dully.

"It's a girl thing!" Blaire smiled at the confused Albino.

"Whatever. I'm goin' to sleep. Night Maka. Night Blaire." He walked passed the two girls and Maka watched him as he left.

"Man, you're all for him, aren't you?" Blaire asked as he was out of ear range.

"Am not!" Maka protested, her face beet red.

"When did you fall for the 'cool' Soul Evans? Hmm?" The witch went and laid on her stomach on Maka's bed.

The girl looked down at her feet as she closed the door again and leaned against it.

"I don't know."

"Well, you hav'ta know! A girl can't fall in love and not know when she did!"

"Blaire...can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Blaire realized that Maka was serious now. "What is it?"

"How could Soul possibly think of liking me when he doesn't even seem to care?"

* * *

"Soul you _have_ to wear this!"

"Blaire, when did you get time to buy this?" Soul asked, leaning away from the suit presented in his face.

"When we went shopping yesterday and I went off on my own! Come on, you have to wear it!"

"But I was just going to wear my old pinstripe–"

"Soul Eater Evans you _will_ wear this suit that _I_ bought you even if I have to strap you down!"

"...Fine." Soul grabbed the suit and began walking away. Suddenly a hat landed on top of his head. "Is that hat necessary?" He asked, irritated.

"Of course! It adds to the 'gentlemanly' feature of Soul Evans!"

He gave up arguing and walked towards his room.

When Soul was finished dressing, he reluctantly picked up the hat. He set it on his head and scrutinized it.

"Ruins the entire thing..." He muttered. As Soul walked out of his room, he ran into Maka.

"Oh, sorry Ma–" He froze as he looked at her up and down. She had black high heels on, an emerald green dress, a faux-fur and silk shrug that wrapped around her slender shoulders, a necklace and a few bracelets. Her hair was curly and in a half up hairstyle with two green beaded barrettes that held back stray hairs. She had a touch of mascara and blush, courtesy of Blaire.

Soul was speechless. Maka was too. She overlooked Soul's attire.

He was wearing a black pinstripe vest, a red dress shirt underneath; his pants and hat being the same color and design as his vest.

_Simple but attractive._

Blaire watched the two from Maka's room, smiling. _Come on you two, compliment each other!_

"Uh..." Soul was too busy staring at her; Maka doing the same.

Blaire sighed. _They're hopeless, I guess. It looks like the 'Maka Charm' is working, though!_

She stepped out of the room into the hallway, putting her hands on both of the teen's shoulders.

"Now come on, you two can't stare at each other all night! You have a party to go to!"

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Maka asked, looking from her feet to her wrists.

"Nonsense! These boys need to know what they're missing out on! Right Soul?" The witch nudged Soul, hoping he'd get the hint.

"What?" He asked, still dazed.

"Aww, you're no fun." Blaire said. She winked at Maka and pushed them towards the door.

"Now go and have fun! I'll make sure everything here stays safe." She gave them an 'OK' sign with her fingers.

"If my father comes, don't bother telling him where I am." Maka said, strolling out of the door and picking up her small purse on the way out.

"Okay!" Blaire swished her tail back and forth as she retreated to the kitchen.

**XxXxX**

Soul and Maka arrived at the party a couple minutes after it started. They saw a lot of their class friends that they hadn't seen for a while since it was break time.

Soul saw BlackStar and instantly headed over to him, leaving Maka in the entrance by herself.

_What's wrong with him leaving a girl by herself? _Maka fumed. _But I guess at the same time he can do what he wants…I don't have to be with him every second. I'm not in charge of him. This is a party…I need to go talk to my friends. But I really don't feel like it…_

"Maka!"

A voice brought her out of her thoughts. Maka looked up to see Kid standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Kid." She attempted to look happy.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said. It was useless trying to look happy when Kid could read anyone like a book.

"You're not even trying to hide that something's wrong," He said more as a statement than a question.

Maka fidgeted with the bracelets on her wrists.

"Come with me," He led her onto the balcony where the breeze was flowing through their hair.

"So what's wrong?" Kid asked, leaning his back on the railing.

"Well," Maka leaned the opposite way on the railing, "I like someone."

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you." Maka bit her lip.

"Alright," Kid urged her.

"But he won't ever like me."

"Why not?" Kid questioned.

"Because he's too dense…sometimes I even wonder if he has any common sense. I try not to make it obvious, but at the same time I want him to know! But I don't know if it would affect our friendship at all…"

"It's Soul, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't–" Maka paused and her eyes widened as she looked at Kid. "H-How did you–"

Kid smiled sympathetically. "Maka, I'm sure Soul knows, but he doesn't know what to do about it."

"Then how come you know what to do?" The girl rested her forehead on her forearms.

"It comes with maturity," Kid rested his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly, "I'm sure tonight something will happen. You did say that Soul was speechless when he saw you, correct?'

Maka looked up at the symmetry-obsessed boy. "I never told you that..."

"Oh, then news travels fast between Blaire and Patty then." He smirked.

"Blaire...and Patty?" Maka tried to make the connection but it failed. "Blaire and _Patty_?" She repeated.

"I know, I was just as shocked to see that they are friends," Kid agreed.

_"And now, let's have a little Spanish music!"_ The announcer on the intercom said. Upbeat Hispanic music began playing inside.

"Who's in charge of the music?" Maka asked.

"I asked Liz, but she wanted Soul's help," He said, watching the meister carefully, "But apparently it looks like the DJ I got decided on Spanish music instead. It doesn't exactly match the theme, but it works."

"I like it," She said smiling, swaying to the beat. Kid smiled.

The glass door to the deck slid open and Kid and Maka looked over to see Soul standing there with a drink in his hand.

"Oh, there you are Maka. I was looking for you."

Kid looked at Maka who looked slightly disappointed for an unknown reason to the Shinigami.

"Oh...really? I've been out here with Kid."

Soul acknowledged the Shinigami with a small nod of his head; Kid returning the gesture.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you two," Soul said, turning around.

"We were just finishing up," Kid brushed off his shirt, "Maka here has something to tell you Soul."

The girl looked up at Kid mortified.

_Oh please no..._

"What is it?" Soul asked.

She was speechless.

"Why don't you two dance and talk about it? A good song is starting," Kid lightly pushed Maka towards Soul. She blushed as he looked down at her and Soul put his glass aside.

Soul held his arm out with a soft smile and Maka accepted it. They bowed at each other and got in the waltzing position.

They slowly started moving with the music.

Soul watched his meister carefully. She seemed very fidgety.

_This can't be good. _He inwardly sighed.

"So Maka, what did you need to talk to me about?" Soul ventured. She froze and looked up at him then looked back down quickly.

Maka looked down to watch their feet. Her mind was racing while Soul was waiting for an answer.

"Um..."

Maka looked up into Soul's red eyes and he stared at her green eyes that matched her dress perfectly.

_I have to tell him eventually...he waiting for me. _She looked back at their feet.

"Soul...I..." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I…really like you."

Soul froze.

The crowd in the house clapped as the song ended abruptly and another song started.

The two shifted uncomfortably after they pulled away from each other.

"So you..."

"Yeah..."

"…When?"

"I don't really know," She answered honestly, "it just…happened."

"…Did BlackStar put you up to this?"

"What? No!" Maka exclaimed, "Why would he do that?"

He shrugged. "Just a question. No need to get so offended."

"I didn't." She crossed her arms and scowled.

Soul smirked and leaned close into Maka's face. She slightly leaned back but he pinched her cheek.

"Man, sometimes you're so not cool, you know that?'

Maka frowned and swiped away his hand. "What do you mean?"

"You say you're not offended but you really are. But the fact that you look absolutely beautiful tonight isn't quite working for the pouting look."

Maka blinked. "I...I what?"

"You heard me." Soul smiled at her. "But I would take the real Maka over a fake one. You don't have to change who you are for me to like you. You don't have to look like this," He gestured to her attire, "for anyone to like you, really. Your personality is enough."

"Really?" Maka asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Even though looks really do help–"

Soul was suddenly in the dark corner of the balcony, cradling his indented head. Maka lowered her book, an evil glint in her eyes.

"And here I thought you actually meant it."

"I did," He turned around and stared at her, "you just like to be offended."

She huffed.

"I do like your dress though," He stood up and dusted off his pants, "it brings out your eyes."

Maka felt her face heat up and avoided his eyes. "W-Well I could say the same about your suit!"

He smirked and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance again, Maka Albarn?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Gladly."

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so used to writing tsundere based female characters..so Maka might've turned out that way. But who doesn't like a tsundere Maka?**

…..**don't answer that question.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! ^_^**

**~ Kir**


End file.
